paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part Two)
Pup Pup Dance Battle: The Street Fair is in town! Dozens upon dozens of performances, demonstrations, and vendors will be attending! With the street faire comes a host of street performers and dancers, eager to show off their moves and even challenge others to dance battles! Chase, confident with the moves Skye has taught him, challenges the best Dance Group there: the Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers! Realizing Chase went in over his head, Chase and Skye call upon the rest of the PAW Patrol to be their crew. Can they "break it down" and "bust a move" to win against the best dance group in the region? This takes place in the Tundra-Centurion AU. This is the first Musical to take place in the Tundra-Centurion AU, and is my very first Musical! Part One | Part Two '''(You are Here) | '''Part Three VOCALS IN THE LINKS DO NOT MATCH THE GENDERS OF SINGERS IN THE EPISODE!! Day 1 (Part One) - "Follow the Leaders" Songs: Jason Derulo - The Other Side (Duet, Cover) (PAW Patrol starts) Steve Aoki - Boneless/Delirious (With Vocals) (Synchro-Stylers) TyDi - Redefined (PAW Patrol) Shawn Mendes - Life of the Party (Synchro-Stylers) Don Omar - Pura Vida (PAW Patrol) Borgeous - Wildfire (Synchro-Stylers) Day 2 (Part Two) - "Mirror Image" Songs: Manic Drive - Good News (Synchro-Stylers start) One Republic - Feel Again (PAW Patrol) Ed Sheeran - Sing (PAW Patrol... Again...) Galantis - In My Head (Synchro-Stylers) Tove Lo - Talking Body (Clean Edit, of course...) (PAW Patrol) Calvin Harris feat. Ellie Goulding - Outside (Synchro-Stylers) Day 3 (Part 3) - "Staged Performance" Songs: 3for3 - Keep It 100 (PAW Patrol start, Chase's Big Moment!) 3rd Prototype - I Know (Synchro-Stylers) Janji feat. Vivien - Together (PAW Patrol) Built By Titan feat. Svrcina - The Darkness (Synchro-Stylers) Bastille - Quarter Past Midnight (PAW Patrol) OBB - All Eyes on You (Last Song for the Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers) About A Mile - Born to Live (Last Song for the PAW Patrol Presto Pups) -------------------- Scene 1: Adventure Bay Hotel - Top Floor Penthouse A soft, multi-colored sunrise began to dawn over the horizon of Adventure Bay... Any clock would be able to give the ungodly hour of 4:47 AM. Some of the Synchro-Stylers were still asleep, and some were already awake and active. Aethelbeorn himself was lying on the couch... He had slept in his jeans, however didn't even bother to wear a shirt. He gazed out onto the balcony through the glass doors, and saw Quentin and Querida-Valentina, or Verra, dancing a smooth tango. Meanwhile, Tahir-Koa was passed out, snoring in his room, Durante was in the kitchen munching on an apple whilst watching the news on the TV with the volume lowered and closed captions. Aethelbeorn looked down for a moment, and lying on top of him with a serene face was none other that his usual dance partner, Sissone Pointe, with her head against his chest.... He gasped for moment, covering his mouth while blushing immensely. Slowly, Sissone came to consciousness. She looked around with eyes half-open, until she glared at the embarrassed Aethelbeorn. Her eyes widened, and she sat upright, leaning off of the Riddarhund. She had her hands in her lap, arms extended in embarrassment. She glared at Aethelbeorn and said, "Never speak of this..." Aethelbeorn nodded rapidly in compliance. "I saw all of that..." Deveraux, leader of the Synchro-Stylers grinned as he chomped on a banana. "You two are the most adorable couple I've seen..." "Shut up!!" ''The two canines exclaimed simultaneously. Verra and Quentin were still dancing outside. Quentin must've made a wrong step, as Verra let him go and ceased the routine. "No." She said. "You stepped wrong." Quentin rolled him eyes. "I know..." He sighed. With her alluring Spanish accent, the Basque Shepherd said, "We've got to step up our game!" Verra slapped the back of her right hand against the palm of her left, as if she was lecturing the Boykin Spaniel-Rough Collie-Australian Shepherd mix. "The PAW Patrol Presto Pups beat us yesterday! ''¡Necesitamos practicar!" The noise awoke Tahir-Koa. Even from inside, Verra's annoyance was clear as crystal, and loud like a megaphone. TK stood up from his bed, nothing but a pair of pants and his lion-fang necklace to cover him. "Not my fault..." He growled to himself as he went to the refrigerator, and pulled out a carton of milk. He chugged the carton, and threw it into the recycle bin. Durante simply looked on in astonishment at the act. "Good morning to you, too..." He murmured. As usual, one particular mutt was always happy, and always ecstatic. Pollyenna cartwheeled out of her room, and unintentionally bumping into Tahir-Koa. She yelped as she bumped into him, blushing as she did. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "Sorry, TK!" She was about to continue about, but TK quickly wrapped his arm across her shoulders and chest from behind, and positioned his head right next to hers. Tahir-Koa growled for a moment. "Be wary of whom you cartwheel into..." He growled, then gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then slowly backed up, leaving the blushing Pollyenna standing there. She twirled around for a moment, captivated and blushing at what just happened, and continued about her day. Quentin and Verra walked inside with Verra rattling off various Spanish phrases to Quentin, who was not amused in any form and was actually quite exhausted. "What if you go up against that Micaelina girl?! How will you keep up with her?!" said Verra, who was actually quite loud. "I'll figure it out!!" Quentin yelled in reply. The other Synchro-Stylers who were still trying to sleep shouted their agitated reply. "''Shut up!!!" ''They growled. The other Synchro-Stylers were silent for a moment. Aethelbeorn leaned up and sat next to Sissone. "Don't work him too hard, Verra..." He smiled. "Besides, we don't even know what the theme is for today. All we can do is hope for the best, and do what we can with what we get. Just relax... Whatever it is, I know we can pull through. Just have confidence! Imagine how the PAW Patrol Presto Pups are feeling!" Scene 2: The Lookout - Outside (Scene Change: Zuma's Badge) The PAW Patrol pups were completely ecstatic! They went to bed last night ecstatic, and they were ecstatic when they woke up. They were celebrating in the field outside the Lookout, jumping around and dancing in front of the rising sun. "We won!!" Marshall cheered. "We won that day!!" "But we didn't win the war, Marshall..." Centurion said with a smile. He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend Nicasia's waist, The Husky blushed for a moment, and then bumped Centurion with her hip, making him hop to the side to regain his footing. If Nicasia has strong anything, it's her hips. Rocky rolled his eyes for a moment. "But we still need to practice dancing if we ever hope to defeat the Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers..." He said. "We lucked out yesterday." Tundra giggled for a moment and gave Rocky a quick kiss on the nose. "Sure, like you weren't the one planning a party after we beat them tomorrow!" "If...''We beat them...!" He blushed immensely. He hugged his girlfriend tightly and swayed side-to-side with her in a rhythmic motion. Venturing up the hill were three lone figures against the rising red and orange sun. It was Ryder, Zuma, and a third figure who no one recognized at first. "Hey pups!" Ryder exclaimed. "I heard you guys beat the Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers! Congratulations!" "We didn't beat them yet..." Saracco said. "It's a three-day dance battle... And we still need to practice more for today!" "And that's why I'm here!" A young light brown Chocolate Labrador pup cheered. "Are you guys ready to dance?" Most of the pups glared in confusion at the pup. They didn't know who this is! He's just... Here! The pup placed his hand on his hip and said, "Show me what you got!" Most of the pups just stared blankly at the pup. Tundra and a few others who knew him smiled in gratitude. "Fantastic!" cheered Kyla. "Our savior!" "Hey there, Trooper!" Tundra exclaimed. Steelbeam tilted his head in confusion. He leaned to the side, placing his hand on his hip. "Who-the-what, now?" Trooper raised an eyebrow at Steelbeam. "Who-the-who are you?" Steelbeam rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow at the Chocolate Labrador. "I'm Steelbeam... Architect of the PAW Patrol." Zuma laughed at the scene for a moment. Watching Steelbeam get all defensive was highly humorous to him. "Steely... This is my cousin!" Zuma laughed. "Your... Cousin?" Arabella asked curiously as she tilted her head. "Absolutely, cutie, I'm here to teach you guys how to coordinate as a group better! In fact, I'd like to dance with you guys today!" Trooper exclaimed. "Who here knows what mirror-imaging is?" The PAW Patrol Presto Pups were silent for a moment. Mirror-Imaging? What a curious term! What was it? It's a very funny thing to say, if one really thinks about it. After a long silence, Trooper chuckled awkwardly for a moment. "Alright then..." Zuma laughed for a moment. He placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder and replied, "Well, I guess you'd better show them, little dude!" Trooper gestures to Skye, who walked over to him hesitantly. "Mirror imaging is when you focus all of your concentration on the person in front of you, and imitate each and every movement of theirs, as if you were their reflection in the mirror." He explained. "Skye, copy my movements." "Easier said than done, Trooper..." Skye chuckled nervously. Trooper smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. He waved his arms above his head, and swayed his hips in a circular motion, slowly turning himself around. Skye tried to do the same, but was delayed, waiting for him to move. He stopped and faced her. "Thing is... You've gotta move ''with ''them, right everyone?" The Pups simply nodded just to make him ''think ''they knew what he meant. Trooper rolled his eyes and gestured to them. "Gather 'round, everyone..." He said. The pups hesitantly formed a semi-circle around Trooper as he continued to speak ."I have no doubts that the Synchro-Stylers have already mastered mirror-imaging, and you must do the same in the next few hours..." "How do you expect us to be able to do that?" Frostbound asked after rolling his eyes and folding his arms. "That technique seems like it'll take ''years ''to perfect, and we have ''hours, Trooper." The Chocolate Labrador let loose a devious smirk. "Then, we'd better practice. Let's dance, Presto Pups!" Scene 3: PAW Patrol Presto Pups VS Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers! Day 2 (Scene Change: Skye's Badge) Ecstatic applause, a waving crowd, and enthusiasm galore. That's what was presented to the PAW Patrol Presto Pups as they approached the same location as the previous day. Rían-Josef or DJ RJ was ready at the booth. The Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers were waiting them, each of them wearing a Machiavellian grin. "Oh, they got something up their sleeves..." Everest said in a sing-songy voice. "Well, so do we!" exclaimed Zuma. "I know we can take today, and if we do, we win the dance battle! The Synchwo-Stylerws would be down two to zero! In best of thrwee, we'd win!" Rocky chuckled at Zuma's optimism. "Amen to that, Zuma!" "Plus, you guys got me, today!" Trooper cheered. Rían-Josef stepped down from the DJ booth, clapping as he did. "Alright, alright, alright, gather around, PAW Patrol Presto Pups and Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers!" He exclaimed with a warm smile. As the two dance groups converged, DJ RJ was the dividing line... The two crews stared each other down, glaring into each others' souls before they directed their attention to their Rottweiler music-maestro friend. He rubbed his hands together and adjusted the headset that he wore. With a resounding voice through a microphone and loudspeakers, he continued to explain as the crowd went wild. "Alright pups, here's the deal-eo for today... Today, you will send one to five individuals up to take center-stage, and today's event is mirror-imaging... As dance crews, you should all be familiar with mirror-imaging... Now... The Synchro-Stylers will start, so let's get this party started, everybody!" With that, the two dance crews went back to their respective sides of the 'arena'. It was just a large circle in the street in front of the beach. "See? What did I tell ya?" Trooper bragged as he placed his hands behind his head. Zuma poked him in the ribs and laughed. "Yeah, you told us..." Zuma chuckled. DJ RJ pointed to the Synchro-Stylers and he asked with enthusiasm, "S4's! Pick your representatives!" The brown and tan Deveraux approached, and at his sides were the brown-merled Quentin and the brown McNab-Boxer, Delphine, with a brown and tan back, tail, and white front. She smirked at the PAW Patrol with pale-silver eyes. "Is she blind...?" Saracco whispered to Micaelina. "No, I'm not, thank you!" Delphine snapped back, still wearing a seductive smirk. Trooper began to walk up to challenge them, but his arm was grabbed tightly by his cousin. "Come on, Zuma, let me go up!" "Nah... You'wre ouwr trwump cawrd, Trwooper!" Zuma exclaimed. "I'll go up instead!" The Chocolate Labrador gave his cousin an assuring wink and stepped up alongside Marshall and Centurion. The Weimaraner-Shepherd eyed Deveraux. Something is frighteningly familiar about this canine... Frighteningly. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it, however it clicked after a few short seconds. The smile... The eyes... Even the demeanor in general were signs of the spawn of a demon. Centurion stood, towering over Deveraux. "You're Salvodor Enigmus' son... Aren't you?" asked Centurion, without even tilting his head or showing any sign that he was puzzled. Deveraux smirked at the Weimaraner-Shepherd's perception. "You have keen senses, Centurion of the PAW Patrol... What gave it away?" "Your scent." snapped Centurion. "It was all too familiar." Marshall growled and hissed at Quentin, trying to be intimidating. From the crowd behind him, he heard a voice shout, "Marshall Vatranovak! Make yourself presentable!!" Marshall winced and widened his eyes. He slowly turned around to see the lemon-spotted Umbravivo glaring at his with a scowl. The clumsy Dalmatian simply waved nervously back in reply as the song started. Not only did Centurion, Marshall, and Zuma have to mirror the Synchro-Stylers' exact movements, but the Synchro-Stylers had to be in sync themselves. Quentin: I just got good news!~ Ooooo... I just got good news! The Synchro-Stylers led the PAW Patrol pups in a basic routine of two-steps and basic shuffles, easy to follow... Even with basic hopping from side to side, waving the arms around in rhythmic motions to look like they're having fun! Centurion was mimicking Deveraux, Marshall copied Quentin, and Zuma watched Delphine with great concentration. Deveraux: (bobbing his head and waving his arms to mimic a gang-like attitude) Hot of the press, it's... Hitting the streets~ with.... My delivery! ''(The three place one hand on their chest and one behind their head and flail side-to-side in sync with a short trumpet notes in the song) ''Making all headlines, it makes a scene~ quick! On the daily~! Delphine: And all of the people gather around! They stare like I'm a street preacher, out of my mind! '' Quentin: ''And I'm goin' all out, I tend to over-commit, but with news~ this good, you wanna hear it! As the beat hit, the three Synchro-Stylers performed backflips, and of course, Centurion, Zuma, and Marshall imitated, however they landed in splits when they landed... Marshall and Zuma slipped up slightly, falling out of sync as they stood up... The split caught them off-guard. Deveraux: I just got good news~! I'm the paper boy... Quentin and Delphine: (Fist-pumping into the air) Woot woot! Deveraux: And I got good... News~! I just got good news~! I'm the paper boy... Quentin and Delphine: (Fist-pumping into the air) Woot woot! Deveraux: And I got good... News~! Quentin: And I sing it loud! Deveraux, Quentin, Delphine: (They struck a different pose each time they sang "na") Nah nah nah-nah nah, nah nah nah-nah nah... Delphine: Extra! Extra! Read all about it~! Deveraux Quentin, Delphine: Nah nah nah-nah nah, nah nah nah-nah nah... Delphine: Extra! Extra! Read all about it~! The Synchro-Stylers paced about center-stage in a rhythmic walk... A slow-paced Crip-Walk movement, waving their arms low. Of course, the PAW Patrol had to mimic them... The rest of each dance crew watched on in pure anxiety and restlessness... The cool ocean breeze brought little comfort to the PAW Patrol Presto Pups, because in the back of their minds, they knew that they were behind this round. The dancing pace picked up again when Deveraux continued to sing. Deveraux: In black and white, it's... Printed in ink~ throw... Out your magazines! ''(trumpet-note movements again) ''This ain't no tabloid, where talk is cheap~ in... Pop's philosophies! '' Quentin: ''And all of the people gather around, they stare like I'm a street preacher, out of my mind... Delphine: And I'm goin' all out, I tend to over-commit, but with news~ this good, you... Deveraux, Quentin, Delphine: Wanna hear it!! Deveraux: I just got good news~! ''(The Synchro-Stylers jump up and heel-click... Marshall stumbles during the landing...) I'm the paperboy...'' Quentin and Delphine: (Fist-pumping into the air) Woot woot! Deveraux: And I got good... News~! I just got good news~! I'm the paper boy... Quentin and Delphine: (Fist-pumping into the air) Woot woot! Deveraux: And I got good... News~! Quentin: And I sing it loud! Deveraux, Quentin, Delphine: (They struck a different pose each time they sang "na") Nah nah nah-nah nah, nah nah nah-nah nah... Delphine: Extra! Extra! Read all about it~! Deveraux Quentin, Delphine: Nah nah nah-nah nah, nah nah nah-nah nah... Delphine: Extra! Extra! Read all about it~! Deveraux, Quentin, Delphine: (Clapping above their heads to the beat while stepping in front of them) Everybody claps their hands and they're makin' some noise, when they get good news from the paper boy... ''(The Synchro-Stylers and PAW Patrol pups stomp on the ground to emphasize the beat) ''Everybody claps their hands and they're makin' some noise, when they get good news from the paper boy! Deveraux: I just got good news~! I'm the paperboy and I got~ good... News~! I just got good news~! I'm the paper boy... Quentin and Delphine: (Fist-pumping into the air) Woot woot! Deveraux: And I got good... News~! Quentin: And I sing it loud! ''(The six pups perform back flips and slide on their knees back towards each other, then standing up to continue their routine) Deveraux, Quentin, Delphine: (They struck a different pose each time they sang "na") ''Nah nah nah-nah nah, nah nah nah-nah nah... Delphine: Extra! Extra! Read all about it~! Deveraux Quentin, Delphine: Nah nah nah-nah nah, nah nah nah-nah nah... Delphine: Extra! Extra! Read all about it~! '' The six canines strike an identical pose to end the song... The crowd cheered and went berserk with excitement. The enthusiasm and energy was through the roof as the representatives from each group returned to their companions... "Guys, I'm sorry..." Marshall cried, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry, I messed up that split, and I tripped up..." Chase placed his hand on Marshall's shoulder in an apologetic manner. "Don't sweat it, Marshall..." smiled Chase. "You did great. For something we just learned today, you did amazing!" Centurion nudged the Dalmatian's shoulder. "Don't worry bud. You're not gonna get kicked out because you tripped up. You'll simply do better next time!" Marshall wiped the tears away from his eyes, sniffled for a moment, and looked up at his companions. When he looked up, the feeling of new-found confidence blazed in his eyes. "Alright!" He exclaimed with a clenched fist. "I'll do it! Do my best and forget the rest!" "There you go!" Umbravivo exclaimed at the PAW Patrol Pups cheered for Marshall, despite being beaten that round. The pups agreed that the three beauteous Husky gals should go up next, with their respective partners. Only problem is, Centurion had just danced. He wouldn't dance again! So, only Rocky, Tundra, Frostbound, and Everest would go up this time. Everest looked back with worry upon Centurion and Nicasia. The blonde Husky looked at Everest and ushered her on, mouthing the word, 'Go!' "Are you sure you're okay, Centurion?" Everest asked as Frostbound, Rocky, and Tundra stopped and turned behind them, looking at the somewhat depressed Weimaraner-Shepherd. Centurion smirked at his friends. "Don't worry, I'll be fine! Go dance, alright. pups?" Rocky, Frostbound, Tundra and Everest walked up to center-stage, and they were met by a tall, female Belgian Sheepdog of a slightly dark silver-blue hue. Meadow Temperance, her name is. The tall white Borzoi, Kazimir, and his red Saluki girlfriend Lurette. The Longhaired Pointer-Blue Lacy mix called Creaux also accompanied them. This group of four is a strong team. Tall, lanky, flexible, mobile, and wickedly fast.... These Snow and Nature pups gotta bring their A-Game for this next song... "I know you..." Rocky said to Meadow. "You're Sylvia's sister, aren't you?" Meadow giggled a bit and raised an eyebrow at the mutt across from her. "How'd you figure it out so quickly there, Rocky?" "Because she told us..." Tundra responded in place of Rocky. "She told us her sister got accepted into a dance crew, but it was in Sunset Sound." "Plus..." Frostbound intervened. "You look like her." The four pups eyed Meadow with glares of silent judgment... They weren't quite sure how they felt about the Belgian Sheepdog. Before they could say more, the song began to play... Sure, the Pups all had to enact the same dance routines, but they can also dance with each other as a pair, as long as both pairs danced in sync. Frostbound: (Clapping along with the song) ''It's been a long time comin' since I've seen your face~ I've been everywhere and back tryin' to replace everything~ that I had 'till my feet went numb... Prayin' like a fool that's been on the run... The four pups dance in a Samba-esque motion with their hips, swaying them from side-to-side in a fast motion, but being careful to stay in time with the song. Rocky: Heart still beatin' but it's not working~ It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring, I reached out~ Tryin' to love, but I feel nothing... Oh, my heart is numb... At this point, Frostbound and Rocky simultaneously lifted up their girlfriends by the hips, and slowly spun around a few times over the duration of the next verse of lyrics they sang. Frostbound and Rocky: But with you~... I feel again~... Yeah with you~... I feel again...~ ''(Tundra and Everest are placed back on the ground at this point) Frostbound: ''Yeah~... Now, Rocky, Frostbound, Tundra, and Everest danced a synchronized ballet-like routine, mixed with a bit of freestyle in there just because they can. These four pups mixed ballet and hip-hop in such a unique way, even DJ RJ and the audience wondered how they did it! Some of the Synchro-Stylers widened their eyes and raised their eyebrows at the accurate steps and the fluid motions of the PAW Patrol Presto Pups. Such improvement! Frostbound and Rocky: Woo-hoo~! Woo-hoo~! Woo-hoo~! Woo~hoo! I'm feelin' better ever since you've known me! I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me! Rocky and Tundra linked up, as did Frostbound and Everest. This caught the Synchro-Stylers by surprise as Creaux stumbled to pair up with Meadow. The couples danced a contemporary routine, very beautiful and modest at the same time. Rocky: It's been a long time comin' since I've seen your face~ I've been everywhere and back tryin' to replace everything~ that I broke 'till my feet went numb... Prayin' like a fool, just shy of a gun! Frostbound: Heart still beatin' but it's not working~ It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing, I reached out~ Tryin' to love, but I feel nothing... Oh, my heart is numb... The four pups leaned to the side down to the ground with their left hands, exaggerating their movements. They slowly guided their hands towards the sky as Frostbound and Rocky sang. Frostbound and Rocky: But with you~... I feel~ again~... ''(The four pups gesture their left hands towards their opponents) ''Yeah with you~... I can feel again~... Frostbound and Rocky sang that verse another two times, and as they did, the four pups transitioned to a two-step routine, stepping side to side rhythmically, sometimes crossing their legs, sometimes just hopping from side to side while waving their arms in a manner to compliment the movement of their feet. Even though it was vaguely basic, these four pups looked incredibly professional. As the Malamute and mutt sang, their Husky girlfriends sang a back-up verse alongside them. Tundra and Everest: I'm feelin' better ever since you've known me! I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me! I'm feelin' better ever since you've known me! I was a lonely soul... Frostbound: Woo-hooooo~...! Frostbound, Rocky, Tundra, Everest: Woo-hoo~! Woo-hoo~! Woo-hoo~! Woo~hoo! I'm feelin' better ever since you've known me! I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me! '' ''Woo-hoo~! Woo-hoo~! Woo-hoo~! Woo~hoo! '' ''I'm feelin' better ever since you've known me! I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me! '' ''Woo-hoo~! Woo-hoo~! Woo-hoo~! Woo~hoo! '' ''I'm feelin' better ever since you've known me! I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me! Suddenly, the four pups broke off from dancing with each other, and slowly but beautifully danced a contemporary routine, however they stayed stationary... They stood equidistant from each other, waving their arms gracefully... Frostbound: I'm feelin' better ever since you've known me... I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me... A little wiser now, from what you've shown me! Yeah... I feel~ again... Feel~ again~... Woo-hoo~! The four PAW Patrol canines struck a pose together, where Rocky and Frostbound held their girlfriends in a dip position. Their Synchro-Styler opponents struck the same pose flawlessly. It was unclear who won that round, however, the audience would agree that it was the Synchro-Stylers... Frostbound walked back to the Presto Pups with a terrified look while his arm was wrapped around Everest's shoulders. He batted an eye over to Trooper and muttered, "You're up, Sparky..." "Trooper..." The Chocolate Lab corrected him with a slight scowl. Frostbound rolled his eyes with a few heavy breaths. "It was a nickname..." The Malamute replied. "For your can-do, eccentric personality..." Trooper smirked, thinking about the nickname. Of course, it won't stick, but it was a nice thought. The Chocolate Labrador tucked in the draw-strings to his dark blue, short-sleeved hoodie that he wore underneath a silver, sleeveless v-neck. He stepped forward to the center of the 'stage'. Stepping up to face him was a large, black wolf with a ridge on his back. Tahir-Koa, the dark gray Rhodesian Ridgeback-Wolf mix. With his broad shoulders, muscular, exposed chest and abdomen, and torn blue jeans, he stepped up with a lion's fang necklace of seven teeth. The two met at the center, TK towering over Trooper, however, the young Chocolate Lab's face didn't falter from its courageous expression. "You ready to dance, big guy?" Trooper smirked with a devious grin. "I've got some moves, in more ways than one..." Tahir-Koa sneered at the pup. "You better have more than one move, this is dance battle!" He growled. Trooper rolled his eyes as he took a stance, ready to unleash his rhythmic fury. Tahir-Koa took a similar stance, mirrored to that of Trooper. Trooper himself gave a glare, smirk, and small not to Rían-Josef on the DJ Booth, and before long, a guitar began to strum from the enormous speakers to the sides of the booth. This was Trooper's time to shine... Trooper: It's late in the evening... Glass on the side, I've been sat with you~! For most of the night~... Ignoring everybody here, we wish they would disappear, so... Maybe we could get down now~... As the drum kicked in, Trooper began to shuffle across the 'stage', in rhythmic motions. It was as if his entire body was water, so it could move around freely, aimlessly, and gracefully. Trooper: I don't wanna know... If you're getting ahead of the program... I want you to be mine, lady... To hold your body close~ Take another step into the no-man's land, for the longest time lady~ I need you darlin', come on set the tone! If you feel you're fallin' won't you let me know... Oh-oohh-woah~! Oh-oohh-woah~! If you love me, come on, get involved! Feel it rushin' through you from your head to toe... Oh-oohh-woah~! Oh-oohh-woah~! As Trooper and TK thrust their fists into the air and broke out into an upbeat, fancy-footed freestyle routine, Tahir-Koa exclaimed the word, "Sing!" Trooper: Oh-oh-oh-woah~! Oh-oh-oh woah! Oh-oh-oh-woah~! Oh-oh-oh woah! '' Tahir-Koa: ''Louder! Trooper: Oh-oh-oh-woah~! Oh-oh-oh woah! Oh-oh-oh-woah~! Oh-oh-oh woah! '' Tahir-Koa: ''Sing! Trooper: Oh-oh-oh-woah~! Oh-oh-oh woah! Oh-oh-oh-woah~! Oh-oh-oh woah! '' As Trooper then started to rapidly sing the next verses, his the speed and quality of his dancing increased greatly, While he didn't show it immediately, Tahir-Koa was having a bit of trouble keeping up with Trooper's flamboyant and advanced techniques. Finger tutting, sharp movements of the hips, among other techniques, all of which Tahir-Koa could perform, and all of which Trooper had mastered. Trooper: ''This love is a blaze! I saw flames from the side of the stage, and the fire brigade comes in a couple of days... Until then we got nothing to say and nothing to know, but something to drink and maybe something to smoke... Let it go until our roads are changed, singing 'we found love in a local rave!' No, I don't really know what I'm supposed to say~ But I can just figure it out and hope and pray~! I told her my name and said, 'It's nice to meet ya.' Then she handed me a bottle of water filled with tequila... I already know she's a keeper~ Just from this one small act of kindness~! I'm in~ deep... If anybody finds out~ I'm meant to drive home but I've drunk all of it now, not... Sobering up we just sit on the couch~ One thing led to another, now she's kissing my mouth! The two opponents spun a few times and performed a back-flip as Tahir-Koa once again exclaimed, "Sing!" Trooper: Oh-oh-oh-woah~! Oh-oh-oh woah! Oh-oh-oh-woah~! Oh-oh-oh woah! '' Tahir-Koa: ''Louder! Trooper: Oh-oh-oh-woah~! Oh-oh-oh woah! Oh-oh-oh-woah~! Oh-oh-oh woah! '' Tahir-Koa: ''Sing! Trooper: Oh-oh-oh-woah~! Oh-oh-oh woah! Oh-oh-oh-woah~! Oh-oh-oh woah! '' Trooper cartwheeled across Tahir-Koa, something he didn't expect, so there was a slight delay. The two traded positions, and before long, the two spun around, turning their backs to each other briefly before taking their proper places again before the Chocolate Labrador continued to sing. Trooper: ''Can you feel it? All the guys in here don't even wanna dance... Can you feel it? All that I can hear is music from the back! Can you feel it? Found you hiding here so won't you take my hand darling~...Before the beat kicks in again~...! '' ''Can you feel it? Can you feel it~? For the last few verses of the song, Trooper led Tahir-Koa in an intricate Cha-Cha routine. Most of the girls in the audience went ballistic for Trooper, all of them adored him. It was evident how popular he is in Adventure Bay. Trooper: Oh-oh-oh-woah~! Oh-oh-oh woah! Oh-oh-oh-woah~! Oh-oh-oh woah! '' Tahir-Koa: ''Louder! Trooper: Oh-oh-oh-woah~! Oh-oh-oh woah! Oh-oh-oh-woah~! Oh-oh-oh woah! '' Tahir-Koa: ''Sing! Trooper: Oh-oh-oh-woah~! Oh-oh-oh woah! Oh-oh-oh-woah~! Oh-oh-oh woah! '' Tahir-Koa: ''Sing! To end the song, Trooper and Tahir-Koa placed a hand on their hips, stroked their own chins, and glared back over their shoulders. The Synchro-Stylers looked on at Trooper in awe. If anyone took anything of value out of that extraordinary round, it was that Trooper is on the same level as the Synchro-Stylers themselves. "Yeah, Trooper!!" Tundra exclaimed. The PAW Patrol Presto Pups were the most ecstatic of the entire audience. The volume of their celebrations was so immense that those on the complete other side of Adventure Bay could here the festivities occurring at the dance battle. "Go Twooperw!" cheered Zuma. "That was awesome! Think you can come back tomowwow?" Trooper laughed as he returned to the team. "Nah, I'm gonna let you guys handle it tomorrow." He replied, walking in a vaguely sassy demeanor with his head held high. DJ RJ tapped his microphone a few times, causing a small amount of feedback to reverberate through the speakers to get everyone's attention. The Synchro-Stylers stepped up... Sissone, Aethelbeorn, Deveraux and Meadow stepped up. Meadow has a lot of energy today. Therefore, she'd be dancing a lot, and her technique was flawless. Trooper rolled his eyes. "Aethelbeorn, eh?" He said. "I guess I'll dance again...!" He took one step forwards towards the center of the circle, however a tattooed arm swung out in front of him, halting his advance. Zuma stood with a look of sheer determination on his face. His tattoos accent his emotions nicely. The Chocolate Labrador looked up with a puzzled and vaguely worried glare at his cousin. "No..." Zuma replied. "Aethelbeorn's mine..." Zuma walked up to face his competition... Some of the best amongst the Synchro-Stylers. Zuma chuckled for a moment, and muttered to himself, "Why didn't Pwincess join us...? She could keep up with Sissone...!" One Nova Scotia Duck Toller with gemstone eyes giggled for a moment. "But what about me, Zuma?" Beryl asked playfully. "I can dance too, you know~!" Steelbeam and Primavera walked alongside Zuma. The Patterdale Terrier held his Springer Spaniel girlfriend close to him with his arm around her shoulders as he addressed Zuma. "Alright, you're going up against the best b-boy in the country... Don't hurt yourself, alright?" Zuma simply replied with a laugh as soft, mid-tempo piano chords began to resonate through the speakers... Sissone took off her jacket and wore a swimsuit top while Aethelbeorn himself decided to go with no shirt either, as if he were at the beach... Only difference is that they are. The four PAW Patrol pups lined up in an evenly spaced row to mirror the Synchro-Stylers as they began to harmonize... Sissone, Aethelbeorn, Deveraux, Meadow: Just four days, but it's outta my hands~... When I wake alone I am catchin' my breath~... '' ''When I close my eyes I get lost in your face~... Gonna fall fall hard, no I don't give a~ "Keep it PG!" remarked DJ RJ from the sideline, interrupting the song with vaguely serious expression on his face, peering down over his sunglasses. At this point, the four Synchro-Stylers sprung into lively action... Flicking their wrists ever so precisely above their heads as they repeated the same four steps in a box-like pattern with their feet. It was as if the drum and bass emanated from the Synchro-Stylers' feet. Zuma, Beryl, Steelbeam, and Primavera had to mirror their motions. Sissone, Aethelbeorn, Deveraux, Meadow: I wanna love out loud but I'm scared to say~... It's like a ton of bricks that won't fade away... I do it for... You~! '' The Synchro-Stylers opened their arms as if to make a presence, and quickly alternated their front feet in a Charleston-esque fashion. Zuma and Primavera had a bit of trouble keeping up, however Steelbeam pulled their team through, being the PAW Patrol's Shuffle pup. ''I do it for... you~! As the song reached the bridge to the chorus, each Synchro-Styler struck a unique pose as the bass hit hard, bursting through the speakers at break-neck speeds. Moving consecutively down their line, Sissone was the first to strike a pose with her arms above her head, back turned on an angle to her opponents while leaning forward slightly. Beryl blushed as she mimicked her. Sissone and Meadow: Now you're in my head and it's out of my hands! Zuma felt the lightning course through his tendons as he and Aethelbeorn flipped upside down, suspending themselves in the air while one arm held them up. The PAW Patrol eyed the Labrador with their faces scrunched in cringing and clenching their arms in sympathy. The same series of strutting occurred for the next few line... Zuma clamped down upon his tongue in defiance of the pain. He now knew first-hand that breakdancing pushes the body to its limits. Sissone and Meadow: When you're in my thoughts I don't want to pretend~! And I lose control with yoooouuuu~... But you're in my head! But you're in my head~! I do it for... The Synchro-Stylers led with a Wheel, a Jumpstyle motion, and continued with an advanced routine in fluid sync. They continued with the basic Jumpstyle six-step followed by two aggressive 180° kicks and a triple crazy-leg 360° spin. After a high-tick, jumping up and clicking their heals together, the dancers transitioned to a beautiful contemporary routine with Sissone leading the group through waving arms like an autumn breeze and precise, snapping hip-movements with crisp accents. Zuma still felt the pain in his arms... The eight canines performed a quick spin before mirroring each other in repeating Charleston-esque steps. Sissone and Meadow: I do it for... You~! I do it for... You~! The Synchro-Stylers paused and stood square with their heads directed towards the ground as Aethelbeorn and Deveraux sang the second bridge of the song in harmonious baritone chords... Aethelbeorn and Deveraux: Think I won't feel a thing if I give it some... Time~... The Synchro-Stylers broke off into couples and began to dance a contemporary routine with box-steps, interlocked fingers, and the occasional dip... It wasn't long before Steelbeam, Primavera, Zuma, and Beryl realized that their four corresponding opponents had their eyes closed. Aethelbeorn and Deveraux: But your love is a wave washin' over my... Mind~! '' ''When I stand my ground I only get... High~... Being next to you my heart is on~ Fire~! As the two beauteous girls representing the Synchro-Stylers began to sing the chorus once more, they continued the routine of striking a dramatic pose every time the drums hit in succession down their line. Sissone, despite her skills in ballet, continued her routine of sharp hip motions, which were mirrored flawlessly by the athletic Beryl. Despite the flawlessness, the PAW Patrol Presto Pups were still a tiny bit behind the Synchro-Stylers... Sissone and Meadow: Now you're in my head and it's out of my hands! When you're in my thoughts I don't want to pretend~! And I lose control with yoooouuuu~... But you're in my head! But you're in my head~! I do it for... Each of the four Synchro-Stylers formed a line facing the PAW Patrol. Each of them took turns dancing in front in their respective styles of dance while the other three performed a shuffle routine... Zuma's arms wouldn't forgive him, as he and Aethelbeorn were performing air flares and head-freezes, windmill halos, and other advanced breakdancing techniques. Steelbeam had to mimic Deveraux's finely polished Contemporary movements and Primavera struggled to keep up with Meadow's Jazzy rhythms. Sissone, Aethelbeorn, Deveraux, Meadow: I do it for you~! I do it for you~! I do it for you~! I do it for you~! As the song ended, each of the dancers struck individual poses, showing off the greatest assets of their skill pools. The Synchro-Stylers know that if they lose today, the PAW Patrol wins, best two of three. As Zuma, Steelbeam, Primavera, and Beryl walked back to their team, the pups huddled around them with worrisome expressions. "You alright, cous?" asked Trooper, a bit worried about Zuma's physical state. Zuma gave a smile and nodded in assurance. "That was aggressive!" exclaimed Tundra. Centurion placed his hand on Steelbeam's shoulder. "You put up a good fight. The Synchro-Stylers are tough... But we can beat them..." With shocked eyes, Primavera protested, "But there are only two songs left for today, and right now we're getting our tails whooped! Meadow performed most of the songs today, and she's still pretty chipper..." As DJ RJ continued his between-song announcements, Centurion shrugged his shoulders. "Come on, the next song is gonna start soon..." Rylan, Querida-Valentina, and Lurette walked up with Kazimir and Tahir-Koa. A solid group... Rylan, Verra, and Lurette each had a lot of control and practice with their hips. Kazimir and TK had muscle on their side... They were planning something to shift the balance of appeal into their favor. Beryl needed to counteract that... "Centurion, Frostbound, I need you guys!" Beryl exclaimed. "I've got an idea. Tundra, Mindy, I need your beauty for this!" "W-Wait, what?!" Mindy protested, taking a few steps back in astonishment. "What for?" Beryl giggled and gave a wink to her friend. "You'll see!" One powerhouse team was met by another... Rylan, Querida-Valentina, Lurette, Kazimir, and Tahir-Koa against Beryl, Tundra, Mindy, Centurion, and Frostbound for the next musical duel. The music began to reverberate and sound its melodious tunes, with Beryl presenting her extravagantly smooth voice... The combatants stepped sharply, swiftly, and subtly with their left feet Beryl: Bed, stay in bed... The feeling of your skin locked in my head... '' ''Smoke, smoke me broke... I don't care I'm down for what you want.... The guys began to flex their arms, alternating between them in consecutive motions as the girls began to gyrate and swivel their wide hips... Beryl, Tundra, Mindy: Day drunk into the night... '' ''Wanna keep you here, 'cause you dry my tears... Yeah~ Summer loving and fights... How it is for us~... And it's all because~ The five PAW Patrol dancers performed an extravagant, synchronized freestyle routine, waving their arms about in grandiose arcs and majestic spins and turns on the balls of their feet, all while maintaining impeccable balance... Beryl, Tundra, Mindy: Now if we're talking body~! '' ''You are the perfect one, so put it on me~! Swear it won't take you long~ If you love me right~ We love for life~ On and on and on~... '' As the music calmed and experienced a decrescendo of sound, the PAW Patrol pups decreased the intensity of their dances... Beryl led the group through a series of basic hip dances, standing stationary and moving solely the hips in crisp and circular motions. At this point, Centurion and Frostbound were captivating most of the females in the audience with their chiseled muscles. Beryl: ''Love can be love... Anything you want, I'll give it up... Tundra: Lips, lips I kiss... Mindy: Bite me while I taste your fingertips~... As the three beauteous pups bridged into the pre-chorus, the hip movements increased in speed and intensity with the pups rocking back and forth and side to side on their feet. Beryl, Tundra, Mindy: Day drunk into the night... '' ''Wanna keep you here, 'cause you dry my tears... Yeah~ Summer loving and fights... How it is for us~... And it's all because~ The five-pup team advanced as the chorus arrived once more, walking as if they were the most illustrious models on a dazzling runway. After around five steps, perfectly aligned with the beat, they halted their forward movement and engaged in an elaborate two-step routine. Their arms had sharp, crisp arcs overhead, even spinning around a few times. Their use of their own momentum was exquisite. Beryl, Tundra, Mindy: Now if we're talking body~! '' ''You are the perfect one, so put it on me~! Swear it won't take you long~ If you love me right~ We love for life~ On and on and on~... '' Centurion and Frostbound performed a cartwheel-esque side-flip to exchange places on the outsides of the formations. This exchange left Tahir-Koa and Kazimir stunned for a moment, causing the two to fall behind for a fraction of a second. Beryl, Tundra, Mindy: ''Now if we're talking body~! '' ''You are the perfect one, so put it on me~! Swear it won't take you long~ If you love me right~ We love for life~ On and on and on~... '' The tempo of the song slowed once more, and the group swayed their hips in alignment with every second beat. They were slow and coordinated, flowing like thick molasses with such meticulous conscientiousness. Beryl: ''Bodies~ Tundra: Oh baby make 'em bodies, we just use them for fun... Beryl: Bodies~ Mindy: Let's use 'em up 'till every little piece is gone... Centurion and Frostbound: Let's go. Beryl, Tundra, Mindy: On and on and on~... Centurion and Frostbound: Let's go. Beryl, Tundra, Mindy: On and on! Centurion and Frostbound: Let's go! The five pups danced in a harmonious union, with each step having the weight of an earthquake. Their very presence rocked the street fair as their choreography mimicked that of a vivacious group of feminine dancers. The smooth movements and gyrations of their hips coupled with the crisp definition of their arms captivated the audience. Their voices combined into a pentatonic symphony of vivacity. Beryl, Tundra, Mindy, Centurion, Frostbound: Oh now if we're talking body! You got a perfect one, so put it on me~ Swear it won't take you long~ If you love me right. We love for life!~ On and on and on~ Oh now if we're talking body! You got a perfect one, so put it on me~ Swear it won't take you long~ If you love me right. We love for life!~ On and on and on~ Centurion and Frostbound: We're talking body! Put it on me! Beryl, Tundra, Mindy: If you love me right. We love for life!~ On and on and on~ As the song reached a triumphant conclusion, the pups posed with their legs crossed, flaring one arm into the air with another that was positioned on their hip. Three gorgeous young women and their two physically captivating young men cheered as the DJ cut the round. "Alright, alright, alright!" RJ exclaimed in an adrenaline-fueled ebullience. "Now I, for one, am eager to see the next one! Are you all ready?!" The audience roared with a ravenous thirst for musical entertainment. The dance battle was invigorating such that no one would be able to fall into slumber during the coming night. The Synchro-Stylers had the next choice of music, and one can deduce that they would pick a tune to win the audience before the end of the round today. "I'll go this time! Let's do it!" Arabella exclaimed, rushing up to the center of the circle formed by the now abundance of bodies that surrounded the courtyard of the street. The beach in the background glistened and shimmered against the dancers and their musical nirvana. Umbravivo was about to step up before Saracco stopped him and simply shot a glare at him. Umbravivo shook their head, their scarred ears flopping about before he yelled to her, "I hope you know what you're doing, cous!" "I'll be fine!" rejoined Arabella, winking at the PAW Patrol in a flirtatious manner. Skye accompanied her friend up to the center, and out of the ambiguous seas of the crowd, one member walked up with a gorgeous presence. The German Shepherd had the countenance reminiscent of a Husky, and the hues that painted his fur bore a familiar resemblance to a particular officer within the PAW Patrol. "Sorry I'm late!" said Fletcher, waving to the crowd. "So, who am I dancing and/or singing against?" "Fletch, you're a dork!" Chase hollered across the musical battlefield. "That's rich, coming from you!" Fletcher snapped back with whiplash force, but the intention of a loving brother. "Love you, too, bro!" A tan and white canine with a slender figure confronted him with a sultry grin. "Me, cutie~" said Sissone, swaying her hips as she sauntered towards the Husky-Shepherd alongside her teammates, the Doberman siblings in the form of Rylan and Creaux Rockwell. "Alright, let's see if you can handle these moves." Fletcher inhaled deeply to steel his nerves. Umbravivo whispered the snide remark to Chase, "He's gonna get whooped, isn't he?" Chase made no effort to even restrain himself in his response. "Oh yeah." "You know what to do!" Creaux called to Rían-Josef, who played the upbeat electronic tune, whose euphoric beats resonated through the ground. The dances started simple: bouncing on every other beat with basic arcs of the arms in a fashion similar to what one might see a ballerina perform. Sissone: Look at what you've done... Stand still, falling away from me... When it takes so long~ For I desire, what do you want to be? I'm holding on~ Yourself was never enough for me~ Gotta be so strong~ There's a power in what you do, Now every other day I've been watching you, ooh!~ The tempo picked up, as did the three Synchro-Stylers in their simultaneous movements. From ballet to jumpstyle in a graceful transition, kicking their leg to one side, making a wheel with said leg, and hopping up to click their heels together before landing punctiliously into a new routine. Rylan: I'll show you what it feels like, Now I'm on the outside! We did everything right, '' ''Now I'm on the outside!~ I'll show you what it feels like, Now I'm on the outside!~ We did everything right, Now I'm on the outside! Arabella experience no complications with mirroring the intense jumping and hip-hop movements of Rylan. All six individuals seemed to be moving in a flawless, methodical harmony it was as if they were all connected by a single mind. Emitting a particular imposing and distinctive flair was none other than the Husky-Shepherd who had arrived with tardiness a few moments prior. His very demeanor seemed to draw the crowd. Every kick and hip-swivel went unnoticed. However, the wild-card of this group was not going to let his crew be defeated so easily. Creaux took the lead, exchanging positions with Sissone, prompting Fletcher and Skye to also exchange positions within the formation as well. Creaux's feet were like lightning, and luckily, Fletcher could maintain himself against the Synchro-Styler's speed as they danced. However, the PAW Patrol lacked the Doberman's fluidity in his crip-walking. Fletcher could feel Sissone's prying gaze against him, and he discerned her aura radiated towards Skye. Rylan: No, you give me no reason... For me to stay close to you, Tell me what love has do~ How are we still breathing? It's never for us to choose, I'll be the strength in you! Sissone: Now I'm holding on! Rylan and Creaux: Now I'm holding on~ Sissone: Yourself was never enough for me~ Gotta be so strong... There's a power in what you do, Now every other day I've been watching you, ooh!~ The three Synchro-Stylers engaged in an energetic routine that mimicked the style of J-pop choreography. They made slow, sultry movements on the longer rhythms and quick, flashing arm movements accompanied by parallel placement of the feet. Each move ended with some type of pose which transitioned into the next movement for a complex series of maneuvers. Rylan: I'll show you what it feels like, Now I'm on the outside! We did everything right, '' ''Now I'm on the outside!~ I'll show you what it feels like, Now I'm on the outside!~ We did everything right, Now I'm on the outside! Their movements slowed. Arabella remained consistent with her mirroring of Sissone. Fletcher remained on task, almost tripping once against the fluid and volant kicks of the crip-walking Doberman. Creaux exchanged glances with the Husky-Shepherd, and Fletcher simply smirked as a complacent rejoinder. Skye and Rylan were two kindred beings, locked in a graceful elysium of music and gaiety. The contemporary routine of this portion of the song captivated the entire audience as the Synchro-Stylers gained a sufficient lead. Sissone: I'll show you what it feels like, Now I'm on the outside! Aaahh~... I'll show you what it feels like, oh!~ Finally, the final instrumental portion of the song commenced with hip-hop dances of the highest quality. Each count of four began for four measures initiated with an aggressive saunter, which was succeeded by sophisticated modern gesticulation. As the song reached its conclusion, the RJ adopted the countenance of a fish who lacked its aquatic sustenance. He was gaping as he studied the audience, cheering with untamed jubilation. "I cannot believe it!" He exclaimed, his glowing brown eyes appeared to bulge out of his head in adrenaline-fueled astonishment. "The Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers returned with a vengeance, and took the day, as chosen by the audience!" The PAW Patrol Presto Pups gaped in dejected incredulity. Their lungs seemed to cease all functionality as the Synchro-Stylers celebrated. Fletcher snapped his fingers with fervent displeasure as he, Arabella, and Skye returned to their friends. The Husky-Shepherd smiled, though the defeat in his eyes spoke of a suppressed jealous ire. He would do better next time. "Well, I wish you guys the best tomorrow... You're gonna need it." To be continued in the pièce de résistance, grandiose coda of the musical saga, "Pup Pup Dance Battle Part 3!" Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories by DJ.RJ.Centurion Category:First Gen Story Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Stories Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Episodes Category:Anthro Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Musicals Category:Fanon Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Songs Category:Fanon Songs Category:Episode Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Song Articles Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Musicals Category:Song Articles